


Love Talk

by Dickthetruckdriver



Series: Focus [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: #ratfamily, Hongjoong a hoe idk, Implied Sexual Content, Jongho wild, M/M, Pizza, Seonghwa is triggered, Tiktoks, Yeosang fakes likes hes innocent boy, geonhak keep stealing Jonghos phone, he will curse u tf out tho, jongho somewhat horny, jongsang, sexual content but not really, text au, they crackheads, yeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Yeosang gets a message from a random stranger.(115)-5548-061AyoYou tryna fuck;)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Focus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Love Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:
> 
> yeoyoyo-yeosang  
> Hoe-Yunho  
> Hotcheeto-Mingi  
> Sa(n)tan-San  
> SoftBottomBitch-Wooyoung  
> GymRat/RatSon-Jongho  
> RatDad-Hongjoong  
> RatMom-Seonghwa

  


  


  


(3)  _ N_ _otifications received from _ **_ (115)-5548-061  _ **

  


  


  


  


**(115)-5548-061**

  


  


  


  


Ayo

  


  


  


  


You tryna fuck?

  


  


  


  


;)

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


  


  


  


_ (4) _ **99hoes**

  


  


  


  


**Hotcheeto**

oompa loompa body ass

bitch

  


**Hoe**

I’m comin up there and im gonna beat the fuck out of you bitch

  


**Sa(n)tan**

don’t even call the police cause imma come up there unexpected and wait on yo motherfuckin ass bitch

  


**SoftBottomBitch**

I'm coming to beat the fuck outta you bitch

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

Guys

  


**Hotcheeto**

cause you did that on purpose with ur urgery racist white ass

  


**Hoe**

bean head bitch watch I'm coming up there to fuck you up bitch

  


**Sa(n)tan**

I know what kinda car you drive I'm gonna wait on you and I'm gonna beat yo ass bitch

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

GUYS!

HEY STUPID WHORES

I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!

  


**SoftBottomBitch**

Wtf do yo ass want?!

You messed up our chain with yo oompa loompa

body ass  


  


  


**yeoyoyo**

This random ass dude just texted me and said  
you tryna fuck

Wtf do I say back?

  


**Hoe**

Say yes

Now stfu we were doin sum

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

Yunho

My foot

Bout to be

In yo

Ass

  


**Hoe**

Look I dont kink shame

but...

  


**Hotcheeto**

Ss or it didnt happen

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

Mingi you next

  


**Hotcheeto**

I said what I said

stupid hoe

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

  


  


  
**Sa(n)tan**

OH MY FUCKIN GOD

I KNOW THAT NUMBER

  


HOLD ON

BITCH IM SCREAMING

  


**SoftBottomBitch**

He's actually shrieking pls

help my ears their bleeding

  


**Hoe**

Like we dont hear yo ass

screaming all the time stfu  


  


  


**yeoyoyo**

Wait who is it?

Do I know him??!!?!

Is he hot tjo??

Wtf SAN IMMA BEAT  
YO ASS WITH YO NO NECK  
HEAD ASS

  


**Sa(n)tan**

Chill out princess

Brave of you to assume

  


It's a boy

;)

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

Bitch is it not?

I'm out then they getting the  
block srrs

  


**Sa(n)tan**

Bruh chill I was playing

You do know him

;)

  


**SoftBottomBitch**

Just tell him who it is baby

I wanna cuddle

:<

  


**Hotcheeto**

You bottom bitches are

scary with all this cuddling shit  


  


**Hoe**

Do I have to tell them or-

  


**Hotcheeto**

Stfu no one told you to tlk

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

So?

  


**Sa(n)tan**

Choi San is busy at the moment

contact me back at the beep  


beep

  


  


**yeosang**  
San this is a text group chat  
Fuck it nvm bye

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


  


  


  


_ (5)  _ _ Notifications recieved from _ _** (115)-5548-061 ** _

  


  


  


  


**(115)-5548-061**

Doyhjkgudohfjc

SHIT IM SORRY

  


_Click here to open up your chat with _ **_ (115)-5548-061_**

  


  


  


  


**(115)-5548-061**

Doyhjkgudohfjc

SHIT IM SORRY

THAT WASNT ME

THAT WAS MY BOOTY ASS FRIEND

ILL UNFRIEND HIM RN

  


  


**yeosang so cute uwu**

I will except your apology

on one account, sir

  


**(115)-5548-061**

Oui kinky ;)

OMG GEONHAK

I SWEAR THAT WASNT ME

  


  


**yeosang so cute uwu**

hhhhhhh  
it's all good

As I was saying

May I ask who you are?

  


**(115)-5548-061**

Um..

You might not know me

  


  


**yeosang is cute uwu**

I doubt that but go on~

  


**(115)-5548-061**

Fuck you're so adorable

  


  


**yesang is cute uwu**

I'm blushing

Well?

  


**(115)-5548-061**

Choi Jongho

Ever heard of him?

  


  


**yeosang is cute uwu**

give me a moment

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


  


  


  


_(3)_ **99hoes**

  


**Hoe**

Bro you so gay my atheist mom even shuns you

  


**SoftBottomBitch**

You so gay leprechauns find gold behind you

  


**Hoe**

Bitch where I'm tryna get rich

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

BITCH WTF

  


**Hoe**

Ik let's get this bread

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

no

jongho

  


**Hotcheeto**

What about that fine piece of specimen

  


**Hoe**

Mingi

I'm literally your boyfriend

  


**Hotcheeto**

Okay

And?

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

He

just

fucking

texted

me

and

called

me

cute

hdjehedkjrrkdj

  


**Hotcheeto**

Ss or it didnt happen

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

suck my dick  
crusty boy

  


**Hoe**

MINGI MIGHT ME A BOTTOM BITCH BUT HES MY BOTTOM BITCH YEOSANG AND I WONT HESITATE TO RUN YOU OVER WITH A FRATETRAIN

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

You can have that beanstalk

I have something better in mind

;)

  


**Sa(n)tan**

Damn sang get you sum

;)

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


  


**GymRat**

Ayo

Lemme eat yo ass like

it's cereal  


  


  


**yeosang is cute uwu**

jtjfhphlhktf

You gotta stop giving your  
friend your phone I'm dying

  


**GymRat**

This is Jongho baby 😷

  


  


**yeosang is cute uwu**

I-

  


**GymRat**

A healthy and balanced

meal to start your day right  


  


  


**yeosang is cute uwu**

I-its 2 am, sir

  


**GymRat**

So is that a no or-

Cuz you callin me sir

and it makes me want to bend you over my dining room table

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


  


  


  


**99hoes**

  


  


  


  


**yeoyoyo**

bitch IM SeEThiNg

  


  


  


  


**Hotcheeto**

DID YOU JUST stutter over text

  


**Sa(n)tan**

Wait omg Jongho wildin

  


**SoftBottomBitch**

Awe yeosang so shy

Say YES YOU VIRGIN

  


**Hoe**

BITCH HE CAN EAT MY

ASS LIKE ITS CEREAL  


  


**SoftBottomBitch**

Hold on

Yeosang

You have the sir kink

Wow

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

I didnt send that to get ATTACKED

  


**Hoe**

Wtf you want us to say

If you wont accept I will

What's his number again

  


**Hotcheeto**

Am I invisible?

  


**Hoe**

Hm?

Was someone sayin sum?

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


  


  


  


**yeosang is cute uwu**

No comment

  


**GymRat**

Or

Or

We could meet up

Grab some pizza

And watch tiktoks

Huh huh how's that sound?

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


  


  


  


**RatFamily**

  


  


  


  


**Ratson**

Father

Mother

I think I ruined my life

Hit me if I ever talk to Geonhak again

That fucking rat

He told me to speak my mind

IM A HORNY GROWN MAN

I'm ashamed

  


**RatDad**

You woke me out of my 

power nap to tell me you're a horny  


20 year old

Is that correct?

Hwa hold me back

Imma buss his kneecaps

  


**RatMom**

Calm down sweetie

Tell your mom what's wrong

And Joong if you touch my baby

Your ears gonna be bitten off like Allah

  


**RatDad**

It was Mike Tyson

  


**RatMom**

Are u testing me

  


  


**RatSon**

As I was saying

So Geonhak told me to tell Yeosang

What my mind wants

So I listened

And I asked Yeosang

  


**RatDad**

Did you ask him

Can you do situps on my dick?

That's not very comfortable

  


**RatMom**

Tigjxghlh

What the fuck Joong

You would know tho

  


**RatDad**

Ofc I would sweetie ;)

  


  


**RatSon**

No!

Y'all arent helping

  


**RatMom**

Then TELl US WhAt you Fuckin SAID

WHORE  


  


  


**RatSon**

Damn mother

You okay

  


**RatMom**

I just want to know damn

  


  


**RatSon**

So I asked him...

If I could eat him out like cereal

IZ the first thig that came into mind

Omf I'm done for

Imma throw mf off a bridge

  


**RatDad**

It ain't that serious

I bet he wants you too

  


  


**RatSon**

Why do I have such a whore of a dad

  


**RatDad**

Wow I'm offended

  


  


**RatSon**

Imma Jake the Reaper you

  


**RatMom**

Calm tf down

Damn I have a headache

What did he say?

  


  


**RatSon**

"No comment"

So I asked him instead to watch tiktoks with me

  


**RatDad**

Now that's what ruined you son

You know how long it takes to find a good tiktok

  


**RatMom**

Well you nvr no

  


  


**RatSon**

Gee thx

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


  


  


**yeosang is cute uwu**

Lmao you had me startled for a second there

But I wouldn't have mind ngl

If u buy the pizza I'll provide the tiktoks

  


**GymRat**

Ight when and where

  


  


**yeosang is cute uwu**

Pizza Express on Leb

  


**GymRat**

Okay cool cool

I'm not screaming or anything

  


  


**yeosang is cute**

See you there ♡

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


  


  


  


_(1)_ **99hoes**

  


  


  


  


**SoftBottomBitch**

I'm bored

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

And I got a date

Fuck you mean

  


**Sa(n)tan**

Imagine Jongho's reaction when he sees the way you really talk to people

  


**SoftBottomBitch**

"yes sir,"

Being all polite to him and shit

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

Stfu

Mister I like dressing up as a dog and making San take me on walks

  


**SoftBottomBitch**

Wtf WHEN HAVE I EV-

Smh

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


Jongho tapped his feet restlessly on the hard wood floors as he waited for Yeosang.

  
He was at Pizza Express as agreed but he couldn't stop his rapid heart beating. He was nervous, nervous that Yeosang might not show up, nervous that if Yeosang showed up it would be awkward, nervous that he'd still have the thoughts about Yeosang that he had last night. Of course he would never act on them, he wasn't that ridiculous.

Jongho sighed, stopping his nervous feet tapping and took out his phone to pass some time. He had already ordered himself a slice of pizza; green peppers, black olives, and Turkey bits (its greasy but he still thinks its healthy) and was now on his wait.

After scrolling through his Twitter for a little while he decided to change it up for once and go on his Instagram. Immediately he laughed at the first post he saw. One of his friends; Keonhee, had posted a selfie of himself but it was rather funny to Jongho.

"What's so funny?"

Came a soft voice from next to Jongho. Jongho jumped up at the sudden intrusion but calmed down once he realized Yeosang was finally here, staring right back at him. He smiled at the older man happy because he wasn't stood up.

He stood up properly and wrapped his arms around the latter bringing him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it." The younger said trying to compose himself not to stutter out his words. The older had a faint blush on his cheeks which Jongho had found quite adorable.

"Sit down please, sorry I didn't order for you I didn't know what you preferred." Yeosang smiled and agreed with him.

"I figured so before I came over here I ordered a slice for myself."

 _He's smart._ Jongho had thought, if he was in Yeosang's shoes he would have stumbled over here without realizing it and made a fool of himself. Yeosang was attractive and smart.

After getting both of their pizza slices, they both ate and chatted for awhile. Since it was their official first time meeting each other they had decided to take their conversations slow. Asking each other their likes and dislikes, when they were born and so on. Yeosang was trying not to reveal to much of himself however, still trying to keep his soft and quiet image that he had set for himself for the younger male.

"Do you want to go back to my dorms to watch some tiktoks?" Yeosang had asked quietly his eyes looking down at his forgotten pizza crust as he spoke.

Jongho on the other hand found it quite funny. He wanted the older to be comfortable around him and he knew the reputation Yeosang had held for himself. What was Yeosang's plan?

"Sure let's go, hyung." He giggled and sat up from the booth seat, he grabbed the olders arm and pulled him up and out of the seat as well. Have already paid for their meal with the bill and money folded neatly on the table they headed for the door.

"So, hyung what major are you?" The younger had asked curiously peering down at Yeosang and admiring his beautiful golden blonde hair.

"I'm undecided at the moment." He had sighed and looked down ashamed of himself.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. There is always people out there that can relate to you. It is hard finding something you're good at and then to decide to work in that field." Yeosang nodded his head appreciatively. The younger was right in a way.

"Thank you" Yeosang squieked out smiling up at the younger male.

"What are you majoring in then?" He asked just as softly as his thanks.

"Fitness I guess I forgot the full term." He had laughed at himself scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh were here look." The blonde said pointing at a tall building on their right. They walked into the building and took the elevators (which were surprisingly not crowded) to Yeosang's shared dorm room.

"I think my roommate is out at the moment." Yeosang knew well enough that Wooyoung was gone because the older had threatened that if he wasn't gone by the time he got back then he would throw his game cube out the window. Wooyoung immediately started to get ready to leave because we're are you going to find a game cube now and days.

He unlocked the door and stepped aside for Jongho. Him thanking yeosang with a nod.

"Do you want a water or?" Yeosang asked nerves now picking at his palms where sweat had started to form.

"I'm fine"

Jongho looked around the room taking in the cozy but messy aspects of the dorm room. Yeosang cursed at Wooyoung jn his head for not cleaning up before leaving.

After sighing for the eleventh time that day he plopped himself down on his bed and patted the empty space beside himself.

"Are you sitting down in the jacuzzi" a voice said from Yeosang's phone. Jongho belted out laughing when he saw the camera pan to a huge dog sitting down in a jacuzzi. Yeosang couldn't help but laugh too, Jongho's laugh was so contagious.

"How is he sitting down, haaaa" his laughs got even more uncontrollable the more he thought about it.

"Stop~ bae for real stop-a, I said STOP, I SAID STOP, You play to damn much." The tiktok wasn't even that funny but Jongho wheezed at the difference in the girl's tone change.

"Why- haaaa" Yeosang put his small hand on Jongho's shoulder to calm him down a bit.

"I'm sorry- I dont know what's wrong with me" he said in between heavy breaths.

"I think maybe we should take a break before you pass out from laughing." Yeosang said whilst laughing himself.

"Yeah good idea"

"Into the unknown~" A voice screamed from the room next to them and Yeosang rolled his eyes when he heard Mingi's pointless shrieks.

"Shut the fuck up before I beat you with a broom stick, Song Mingi!" Yeosang yelled hitting at the wall that divided their rooms.

"Come and do it pussy!" Mingi had yelled back. Yeosang's eyes had flared up in anger. Cute and soft image thrown out the window. Before he had realized his mistake Jongho set his hand down on his thigh trying his best to calm the blonde down. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand and starred at Jongho surprised.

Yeosang cleared his throat and coughed before speaking up again.

"I'm sorry I'm usually not like this-"

Jongho smirked and squeezed his thigh.

  


  


  


"That was hot " he chuckled and winked at the wide eyed male. Yeosang bit his bottom lip and stared back at the muscular man.

  


"Fuck if you bite your lips like that how am I going to control myself" he asked breathlessly gulping loudly when he realized just how close they were. Yeosang licked his lips and leaned in towards the latter.  


  


"Then dont" he whispered cupping Jongho's cheek and pressing his lips against his.  


  


Jongho relished in the kiss immediately taking control, prying Yeosang's mouth open with his tongue. Yeosang moaned into his mouth and shuffled to sit and Jongho's lap.  


  


Jongho gripped Yeosang's waist with one of his large hands, the other hand moving underneath his shirt feeling his soft belly.  


  


  


"Jongho~" Yeosang moaned softly wrapping his arms around Jongho's neck to pull him closer. Jongho growled into Yeosang's mouth moving his hand up to pinch the blonde semi-hardening nipples.  


  


"And I said- oh fuck" the door to the room abruptly opened, San and Wooyoung coming into the room to witness the two making out on Yeosang's bed.  


  


Although San was fairly loud while coming in the two didn't look like they were stopping anytime soon.  


  


  


"How about we go to Mingi's?" San whispered scooting out of the room along with Wooyoung and closing the door.  


  


  


When the door closed Yeosang broke away from the kiss and giggled. Jongho chuckled swiping his tongue over Yeosang's lips to unconnect a string of salvia connecting both of them.  


  


"I guess we were a little out of hand" Jongho nodded down to Yeosang's little problem between his legs. Yeosang blushed and pushed Jongho away from him.  


  


  


  


  


"Shut up!" He whined and got off the bed and went to the bathroom to take care of his little problem.

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


  


  


  


**99hoes**

  


  


  


**Sa(n)tan**

Mingi let us in they fuckin in the other room.

  


**Hoe**

Wait what

Whi

Who*

  


**Hotcheeto**

Who Yeosang?

Ik that bitch was doing sum

  


**Sa(n)tan**

Are you going to let us in or not

  


  


**yeoyoyo**

I fucking hate you all

And that's on Jan

  


**SoftBottomBitch**

Awe we love you too sweetie cakes

♡

  


**Sa(n)tan**

Carry on dont mind us

  


  


  


  


{~}

  


  


  


  


Yeosang cleared his throat when he came back into the room after taking care of his little problem.

  
"Don't be shy, hyung. I still think you're utterly adorable." Jongho squealed and kissed the older male on his cheek. He then pulled him down to the bed where he was still sitting and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Cuddle?" Jongho cooed at Yeosang's cute innocent (he knew he wasn't all that innocent) eyes and kissed his cheek again.

"Sure sweetie" Yeosang blushed deeply at the pet name and rested his forehead on Jongho's chest. The vibration of the boys rising and falling chest and the thumping of his heart beat lullifying himself to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Jongho patted Yeosang's hair neatly, pulling him closer he decided a nap wouldn't hurt him either. He laid his chin down ontop of Yeosang's head and closed his eyes. The soft snores of the older putting him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> bro Idk wtf this is I just wrote it on a whim lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it at least tho right?


End file.
